Any Man of Mine
by CrueFan21
Summary: While discussing her engagement to Kristoff, Elsa and Anna have a conversation about what qualities Elsa would like to see in a man. A sisterly one-shot.


Any Man of Mine

* * *

The engagement party for Anna and Kristoff had been great. People from all the nearby kingdoms came to congratulate the couple. Some were surprised when they learned that Kristoff wasn't of royal birth, but Anna didn't mind. She loved Kristoff, and so did Elsa. The Snow Queen could tell that the ice harvester truly loved her sister. The way he treated her; with the utmost respect and care, coupled with his kind and loving nature, assured her that Anna was in good hands. After the party, Anna and Elsa took the time to have some sisterly time together. They sat in the parlor drinking tea, and eating chocolates, talking about the upcoming wedding. Anna and Kristoff had scheduled the wedding to take place in the summer, which was three months away. The invitations had already been sent out inviting almost every kingdom around with the exception of Westleton and the Southern Isles of course.

At the moment, Anna was taking a minute to admire the ring on her finger. Kristoff had been secretly saving money for months to purchase it for her. When he came to Elsa to get her blessing, she offered to loan him the money to buy it, but Kristoff declined. He wanted to buy the ring with his own money. Truth be told, Elsa admired him for that. It showed maturity and dedication on his part; the kind of qualities she wanted to see in a man for Anna.

"I can't get over how pretty this ring is," Anna said, admiring the diamond ring on her finger.

Elsa smiled. "It is beautiful. Kristoff really loves you."

"Yes, he does."

"I'm so happy for you, Anna."

"Thank you, Elsa, and thanks for everything today. The party was amazing!"

"Of course, Anna. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Kristoff did too. It's funny, but I think he's getting better with interacting with people." It was true; since he and Anna started dating, Kristoff was forced to interact with people more than he was usually accustomed too. It was different, and nerve-wracking for him, but over time he got used to it, and before she knew it, Kristoff was joking around with the prince of Labraza.

"I can tell. I never thought I'd say this, but he was a real chatterbox today," Elsa said.

Anna laughed. "He was excited to say the least."

"You two must be really happy together," Elsa said, warmly.

"We are. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him," Anna said. "By the way, what ever happened to that suitor that the council was pressuring you about?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "He wasn't my type," Elsa said.

"What do you mean?"

"He was so arrogant! He couldn't go five minutes without talking about himself! I can't even begin to tell you how many stories he's told me about how many big game animals he's killed."

"So I take it you won't be seeing him anymore?" Anna inquired.

"Arendelle is still trading partners with his kingdom, but yes, I won't be pursuing a relationship with Prince Charles anytime soon."

"Well, I'm sure there's someone out there for you, Elsa. You're an amazing woman, and any man would be lucky to have you."

"Any man?" Elsa laughed. "Well, he'd have to meet my expectations first."

"What do you mean?" Anna asked, curious.

"Any man of mine has to have certain qualities. Qualities that I admire in a person," Elsa explained.

"I see. What are those?"

"Well, for starters, any man of mine has to be humble; something that Prince Charles is not. He has to show respect for not just me, but for others as well; including those who are not in the same class as him. We're all human; just because you're rich doesn't mean you're better than everyone else."

"I agree. Humility is definitely an important quality to have. What else would you like to see in a man?"

"Well, any man of mine has to be trustworthy. Whatever he says to me or anyone else has to truthful. I want to know that I can trust him with any issue on anything in general. That in turn makes me feel safe to be with him, knowing that I can trust him no matter what."

Anna nodded. She definitely agreed with that quality. After her experience with Hans, trust was important to her do. She knew that she could trust Kristoff when it came to anything. Even when she first met him, Kristoff was frank, and honest to her, even if he was a little blunt. He told her that he didn't trust her judgement in wanting to marry Hans, a man she just met. Though it stung at the time, in the end he proved to be right.

"Yes, that's definitely important. Trust is one of the key factors in any healthy relationship. If you don't have that, then I don't think the relationship is going to work," Anna said, sharing her opinion.

"You got that right," Elsa said.

"But most importantly, any man of mine has to be love me for who I am; the entire me; powers included."

Years ago, Elsa would never have imagined herself with a man because of the inability to control her powers. She believed that she was destined to live a life of isolation instead of marrying a man. But now that that belief had been put to rest, she could look forward to finding a man to spend the rest of her life with.

"I don't think that will be a problem, Elsa. Like I said, you're an amazing woman. Anybody who loves you, will love everything about you. You don't have to worry about that."

Elsa smiled. Anna's words meant a lot to her. She could always count on her sister to bring out the goodness in her.

"Thank you, Anna. I don't know when I'll find him, but hopefully one day I'll find a man as special as Kristoff."

Anna pulled Elsa into a tight hug, and looked her in the eyes. "You will, and he'll be the luckiest man in the world."

* * *

 **A/N: This was just a quick little idea I had, and I thought I turn it into a sisterly one-shot. I do hope that Elsa finds a love interest in Frozen 2. It would be nice to see her with someone, but if not, that's OK too.**

 **Please Review!**


End file.
